


Forever 18

by taibhrigh



Series: Book Jackets - A Work in Progress or Inspiration for Others [26]
Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book jacket created for the prompt: Dead Like Me, George, Forever 18 (Fest #15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever 18

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Annie Nom is a play on "anonymous"
> 
> 2) If anyone takes the blurb from the back of the book and runs with it for a fic, I will gladly change the author name and title (if needed) to match :)

_Another show lost before it was ready to go._


End file.
